


Magic

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really just self-indulgent Disney fan fluff, theme park antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: The Reader takes the Doctor to one of their favorite places: the Magic Kingdom. Fluff and fun ensues.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Eleventh Doctor/You, Tenth Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was a CM when the whole ~thing~ started and got laid off, so this is really just self-indulgent trash. I miss that stupid park more than anything. Not sure if it has ever been done before, but I figured I'd use my annoying Disney knowledge somehow, hahaha. 
> 
> It's tagged as Ten and Eleven because it was written with Ten in mind, but you could imagine Eleven as well if you overlook a few details. I think both Ten and Eleven would rather enjoy that place.

“Are you telling me that Walt Disney was an alien?” You accidentally shouted, your voice carrying over the hum of the ferryboat on Bay Lake.

It seemed ridiculous to even consider. Your entire life revolved around Disney – your first plush as a baby was a small Mickey Mouse that you carried around until his ear fell off. From then on, your family took annual trips to the resort. Now that you were adults, your siblings were keen on continuing the tradition with their own children.

You were confident that you knew most, if not all, things related to Walt Disney World and the Disney family.

But the idea that Walt Disney was actually an alien wasn’t one that you had heard before. And it appeared that several guests hadn’t, either. They glanced at you and the Doctor, eyebrows raised. A mother standing behind a large stroller made a face at her wife. The Doctor smirked at you before turning to give your new audience a polite smile.

Usually, while on the ferryboat from the Transportation and Ticket Center, you’d bask in the breeze, watching the water lap away from the boat. This time, you had the Doctor. You leaned against him, holding onto him with a content smile as the ferryboat continued to chug along.

You stood by the far end of the boat, the closest to the exit. In front of you, the spires of Cinderella Castle and Space Mountain stood high into the sky, waiting to welcome you and your favorite alien.

You couldn’t wait. The Time Lord had gotten to show you all of his favorite planets, taking your hand and running into places you couldn’t even fathom – New New York, Old Old New York. The most recent? A planet where a pastel rainbow river ran through the middle of vibrant colorful buildings called Olivia.

This time, you got to be the guide. 

But the Doctor was impatient. You could feel his hearts pounding in his chest. Standing still was definitely not his forte. You were always running towards something. Or time forbid, running away from something. He wouldn’t know relaxation if it tousled his hair. You watched in amusement as he took a long look at the entrance a distance away. He ran a hand up and down your spine. “Remind me again why we couldn’t cloak the TARDIS inside the park?”

You rolled your eyes.

When you suggested that he tuck the TARDIS into a hidden corner of the Transportation and Ticket Center outside of the Magic Kingdom, the Doctor balked at you. As if it was ridiculous to suggest you enter the park the same way as any other guest would.

“But it’s quicker for us if I just” – he had waved his hand nonchalantly – “hide it behind a ride.”

“You deserve the full experience.” You reached up to playfully pluck the string of the Doctor’s Mickey ear hat, letting it snap against his chin, much to his chagrin. Before he could protest, you continued, “You look adorable. It’s great that the TARDIS just happened to have a pair of Mickey ears lying around.”

“Given to me by the man himself,” the Doctor quipped.

You raised an eyebrow and lowered your voice this time. “You met Walt Disney?”

“I was at the opening of Disneyland. Of course, I met him. Very nice man.”

You didn’t even respond. You simply laughed and shook your head in disbelief. Of course. You didn’t know why you bothered asking. All of time and space and the man had gone to the opening of a decades-old American theme park.

After an easy interaction with psychic paper at Guest Relations, Main Street USA opened up around you. The Doctor smiled, taking your hand. He nearly grabbed a map with his free hand but stopped himself before he could reach it. You had told him you were the map. For once, you had knowledge that he didn’t have. It felt nice.

“Where to, first, [Y/N]?” He glanced around at all the different options: the theater, the shops lining the square around the flagpole. 

Before you could respond, he jabbed a finger in the direction of a large blue alien with floppy ears and big teeth. A character attendant was directing the line that stretched from the flagpole almost to the Chamber of Commerce, politely asking guests to move over, out of the way of other guests. Most of them ignored her, instead choosing to pay attention to their open autograph books and bulky cameras.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. “What is that?”

You laughed. “That’s Stitch. He’s an alien, just like you.”

“Never seen his planet before,” the Doctor mumbled, looking him up and down.

You rolled your eyes playfully, pulling him with you as you continued your way up past the flagpole to the parallel entrances of the Emporium and the Confectionery. Cinderella Castle, a blue monster in itself, came into view. You looked up at the Doctor, squeezing his hand. With your other arm, you gestured towards the castle with a smile. “There she is. A beauty.”

There was a sparkle in the Doctor’s brown eyes. You waited for him to make some comment about the planet Azcxal being prettier with its sweeping hills and pristine, crisp ponds, but he simply glanced down at you, his smile matching yours. “It’s beautiful, [Y/N].”

You gave him a playful shake as guests filtered around you, their cameras high in the air. You stood to the side, simply watching and taking it all in. There was no rush. You had the entire day, and you’d be damned if you didn’t stay for the fireworks. All around you, families meandered up the strip. One guest in a baseball cap and khakis, carried his iPad in the air, recording the entire walk down for the street, his wife and children following close behind. 

You broke your gaze after a moment. “Yeah, better than Disneyland with Walt himself, huh?”

“Well…”

The Doctor laughed and pulled you in for a quick kiss before you continued walking up Main Street USA. He listened intently as you pointed out little things that you had learned over the years. When you finally reached the hub, you turned to the Doctor and let go of his hand. You swept an arm at the different exits that broke off like rays of the sun (or a sun, the Doctor would say). “The choice is yours now, Doctor.”

The Doctor pursed his lips, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pinstripe suit. He quickly ran a palm over his tousled hair as he considered the options. All of them were good choices, really. You couldn’t go wrong with any of them, and with the Doctor, you knew you’d enjoy all of them.

He studied the entrances to each land – the old architecture of Liberty Square, the tree-lined offerings of Adventureland, the magic that awaited you in Fantasyland. He peeked at the castle as if he was wondering if that was the right choice. It felt like minutes before he looked behind you at the circular silver gate, his gaze trailing up to the Tomorrowland sign. “Tomorrowland?” He shrugged. “That seems perfect for you and me, right, [Y/N]?”

You chuckled, taking in the familiar sight of the futuristic buildings and décor. Clearly, some of the Imagineers had to be aliens because there were planets that looked exactly like this. The Doctor extended his arm, beckoning you to take it. “Show me the way.” 

**

After traveling with the Doctor for so long, you had sworn you had seen it all.

But seeing your Doctor wandering around Tomorrowland was definitely something new. You couldn’t help but notice that other people did too. When you picked up a box of popcorn from one of the carts, the cast member had politely smiled at him. “Is that a Disneybound?”

The Doctor had looked over at you in confusion. For once, he didn’t know how to respond. You glanced down at the Doctor’s suit and your outfit, swallowing awkwardly. “We’re just doing our own Dapper Day.”

The Doctor gave a big smile as if he knew exactly what that was. He didn't.

It was amazing to see him out of his element. The Doctor had seen all of time and space, yet he still found it possible to see this place through your eyes. The importance of it all. He looked at the fake land, wide-eyed, and full of wonder. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. 

Over your time in Tomorrowland, you had seen a few families crumble under the pressure of such a big vacation. “That damn mouse is taking all of our money,” one father complained as he thumbed through his wallet at one of the gift shops.

You raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, trying to bite back a laugh. His brown eyes sparkled underneath the Florida sun. Even when you had to wait for a ride or two, the smile never seemed to fall from his face. Especially after you had gotten off Space Mountain. You thought his face was going to fall off he was smiling so big. “[Y/N], that was incredible.”

He continued to gush about the ride, how his hearts were still pounding with excitement. How he wanted to go on again, and again, and again.

You pulled him close in front of the Tomorrowland stage, looking up at him. “You know what’s really incredible?”

He blinked down at you, glancing around. “What? Is there an even better ride?”

“No.” You grinned and placed a hand on his chest. “It’s incredible to spend the day here with you.”

The Doctor smiled, his hand making his way to your chin, tilting it up. He moved as if to kiss you, but stopped right before your mouth. “All of time and space, and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else," he whispered.


End file.
